Love, Drugs and other substances
by OzoraWings
Summary: When a meeting for the Vongola Tenth goes wrong, he goes home and rushes to bed; sleep following soon after. But when he awakens in a drug induced haze, he realises he's not alone.  Fluff and atab bit Lemony?


Disclaimer: I do _not_ own any of the featured media, the rights to their respected owner.

* * *

><p>Love, Drugs and other Substances.<p>

One-Shot.

Tsunayoshi's tired body swayed down the large hall-ways, as he was having trouble keeping on his feet - barely remembering how to walk as he continued to stammer. Though he tried to keep steady and smile as best as he could; as he received concerned glances off of passers by.

Tsuna forced his heavy muscles to walk; every movement more exhausting then the last, as every fibre of his being burned. He hardly noticed his room as he turned sloppily on his heels as he nearly walked past it completely - his unsteadiness caused him to fall into the wooden barrier; his head numbly banging against the surface.

His trembling hand reached for the metal knob; it was cool to the touch, as he fumbled the lock on his way in. Light from the ajar door brightening the otherwise dark room; casting shadows around the nearest areas.

Tsunayoshi's breath hitched while his heart sprung to his throat; beating in his ears, while nausea swept over him, as his pace hastened; his bed in sight.

He Crossed the threshold with difficulty, before he began to strip out of his formal clothes, which now donned congealed blood and vomit - and dropped said items over the carpeted floor; left forgotten as he stepped over them and hobbled to his king sized bed.

His thin hands glided over his duvet, but stopped as he felt a cool, cotton material meet his touch; and pulled the martial up as he slowly recognized the darkened shape as his pyjamas. After a lot of fumbling he pulled the bottom's up his frail legs with sloppy movement, and hurryingly set about finding the matching top. Tsuna pushed his head through the right hole; his fluffy hair being dragged over his eyes with the action, and just remembered to pull his arms through the other two before his body flopped lifelessly onto the springy mattress.

Tsuna used the last of his energy he had to crawl up the length of the bed until he reached his soft pillow. too tired to even sigh, the man began to feel his aching muscles unwind, his eyes half-lidded as shapes engrossed in darkness slowly started to fade away, and the buzzing in his ears disappeared as his breathing steadied in sleep.

* * *

><p>Tsunayoshi's petit body tingled as he sensed a new found heat, and unconsciously moved closer.<p>

"Vongola" hummed a dark velvety voice. Familiarity urged said brunet to peel back his sore lids and force his eyelashes apart in the process.

"…Xanxus?…" Tsuna rasped, when he finally noticed the crimson orbs staring down on him; his vision now clear enough from the blurry shapes it used to be to recognise the man he was no sharing a bed with, but that was his only reaction as he stared tiredly.

The figure nodded, his toned arms wrapped protectively around Tsunayoshi's dainty waist "You Trash!" he shouted in a hushed tone as to not alert anyone else, though the time that he was roughly thrown out had conditioned his voice to be quieter naturally "your door was wide open!, what if I had been someone else?, you idiot!"

Tsuna blinked slowly, before he nodded in silence.

Xanxus cocked an eyebrow "Fuck, what tha' hell's happened ta' you?" he asked, concern edging it's way into his voice "I thought it was funny when I walked in, your usually so careful about this kinda' shit, but your acting…spacey" the time when he could sneak up on Tsunayoshi had_ long _since past, and he was more then a little surprised that Tsuna didn't wake up, not just when he entered his room, but when he got under the duvet.

"Sleepy" Tsuna whispered.

Slanted eye's frowned "Tsunayoshi…" Xanxus murmured, his grip on the other man tightening ever so "Did something happen,…you had a meeting today, right?"

Tsunayoshi nodded again, vague and blurry memories flashing behind his eyes "Durgome famiglia - poison" he breathed, while trying to form a coherent sentence.

Xanxus stilled, as his heart jumped to his throat "Poison?, what'd ya mean poison?" he shouted, while a thousand different thoughts ran through his mind; one raining above all, though one fact was known - someone was going to get hurt - someone was going to get _very _hurt.

"Had Shamal - stomach pumped - okay now" Tsunayoshi tried to reassure. His eyes were still half-lidded; as he tried to keep his gaze from straying.

Anger washed over Xanxus, while his blood started to boil "So?. What happened to those assholes?" he asked, suppressing a growl.

Tsuna's mouth lingered opened for a moment "Vongola stopped helping - no longer allied"

Xanxus' creased forehead deepened "Your too much of a weakling for your own good" he sighed "you should have just ordered the trash you call guardians to destroy the family. And it's no good saying you didn't have a reason; they tried to kill you, _that_, is treason "

"Not - happening."

Xanxus laughed, while he brought Tsunayoshi closer to his broad chest "Your still as stubborn as hell" his heart was starting to feel lighter as he earned the first small smile he had gotten since he had arrived "Well?, how much of that crap do ya' still have in ya'?. You sound like a fucking three year old"

Tsuna thought for a while; processing the question, as his mind was still in a haze "Shamal got - much drug out - possible" he breathed trying his best to get his words to flow "Still, there, not hurtful"

Xanxus' muscles tensed in irritation, before they unwound again, as he reminded himself that it wasn't Tsunayoshi's fault "You gonna get better?"

Vongola nodded, while he moved his heavy arms around the other to join the embrace "Why, you…are you here"

Xanxus smirked "Why?, you want me to leave?" Tsuna tightened his grip on instinct; it had been quite a while since he had seen Xanxus for anything that wasn't mafia related and he had missed him.

Xanxus' eyebrows raised, while a slight tint graced his cheeks "Your being real candid today, aren't ch'ya?" he chuckled, as he unwrapped one of his arms, and he placed his big hand gently onto the Tsunayoshi's soft cheek; warmth oozed from them "You idiot, I told you last week that I was comin' down 'er".

Puzzlement played behind Tsunayoshi's chocolate eyes, which were slowly coming back to life "…It's… -

"Wednesday" Xanxus chuckled. His long fingers rested on top of messy looking bangs.

"Wednesday?,…it's Wednesday…" Tsunayoshi repeated, before gingerly taking his small arm and mimicking Xanxus, as he too, bought his hand onto the other's face.

"Yeah, it comin' back ta' ya' now?" Xanxus smiled.

"I…" Tsuna's breath hitching in his throat, as his thoughts cleared "Xanxus" the man smiled fondly, while his small body melded into the other's.

"Yeah Xanxus, thought we got passed that already" said man huffed light-heartedly, his mind now completely at ease as he saw the smile he had been looking forward to seeing.

"Your skipping out on your work again", Tsuna said.

"Oh?, and who's fault is that?" Xanxus joked, their eyes baring into one another.

"Thank you for coming to visit…" Tsunayoshi paused, as a rueful glint flashed in his chocolate orbs "I'm sorry for how out of it I've been" his voice rang softly.

"Hm, guess it's what I signed up for when I started dating an idiot like you" Xanxus retorted; unhappy about being thanked for something that was meant to be natural.

"Well,…I'm not sure your guardians will be happy about it" Tsunayoshi whispered, as he puffed his cheeks; which Xanxus laughed at; Tsuna really couldn't look mad when the situation wasn't dire.

"And you think they have a say in who I see?" Xanxus all but scoffed, which made Tsuna avert his eyes.

"Of…of course not" Tsuna shook his head weakly.

"You serious?, oh come on!, like your lad-dog's are any different" Xanxus muttered, before he pushed Tsunayoshi's head up with his thumb, forcing the brunet to make eye-contact "…what brought all this shit up?" he asked, as a small frown appeared on his brow.

Tsunayoshi swallowed "N-Nothing"

"Don't think you can lie to me, Tsunayoshi." Xanxus warned, Tsuna was never really any good at it if it wasn't life and death, but even when he wasn't, he was inhumanly stubborn "who's been running their mouth?"

That was the only conclusion Xanxus could draw; Tsunayoshi never doubted their relationship for any other reason; some bastard would mouth off, and Tsuna would go to him, garbling on how he could do better. Xanxus scoffed silently every time; that was very unlikely.

He, in truth, felt extremely lucky to have someone - _anyone_, like Tsunayoshi. Because he had no doubt, that without Tsuna, no one else would last.

"…it-it doesn't matter" Tsuna mumbled, while those ugly words echoed in his mind. Xanxus had guessed right; the family he had gone to see didn't like that he was gay - hated it in fact, and although it wasn't really the reason they wanted him dead, it did nothing but help "will,…will you be staying?"

Xanxus paused in thought; he wasn't _meant_ to be staying long, but right now, it didn't feel right for him to leave "For a couple of days" the man purred.

What's the point of being his own boss if he couldn't break the rules every now and then?.

Xanxus' breath ghosted over Tsunayoshi's ear, which made a shiver run down his spine and blood rush to his cheeks "R-really?" Tsuna asked, as he brightened.

Xanxus nodded "Yeah" he replied, while he bent his neck sightly, so their faces were within inches of each other. Tsuna stilled for a moment before he beamed - his light blush darkening, as he pulled himself further up the bed so that their lips could meet.

Xanxus simpered, pushing the chaste kiss deeper, and after a moment for so, he bit the lower lip of his partner; asking for entrance, and earning a squeak of surprise from Tsunayoshi in response.

"I - I don't think that's such a -" Tsuna's complaint was cut off by Xanxus' tongue being stuck down his throat.

The wet organ roamed around the top of Tsuna's wet cave, and then went to the back of his teeth. Tsunayoshi's small hands grasped hold of Xanxus' clothes in surprise, before a small moan escaped his hold, which vibrated onto the other's tongue.

Xanxus' hands ruffled through brunet locks; the soft touch and smell was intoxicating to him.

Xanxus retreated after a few more minutes - leaving his partner breathing heavily onto his chest, while his knuckles turned white "Th-that was really stupid!" Tsuna shouted.

"Well, to me you looked like you we're enjoying yourself" Xanxus smirked.

"Xanxus" the smaller deadpanned "I've just been treated for drugs; that are still in my system!"

"Hey," said man laughed "I'm not complaining"

"Your hopeless" the brunet sighed, as he untangled his hands from his lovers wrinkled clothes, and brought them deep into the other's onyx hair.

"I know you love it"

* * *

><p><strong>Translation Information - **

'Famiglia' - Meant "Family"

'Durgome' is just a word I invented because I was too tired to look for one mentioned in the anime or mafia, or even one just Italian, I know - I know I' m as lazy as hell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **

I thought of this one awhile ago, but only started the drafted yesterday morning, anyway I hope you like I it; sorry if bits and pieces start to feel forced; like the ending, I' am not used to writting romance (This happens to be my first).

**Update/** So this is my ninth story?...yeah, and my first proofread for it since I wrote it. I hope it's better : ) **-07.08.12**

* * *

><p>I<strong> apologise<strong> if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find what I've written to be offensive.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you<strong> to everyone who added this one-shot to their favorites/ alerts, or who took the time to review. You also have my gratitude for reading.

**OW**


End file.
